Star's Sleepover
by Nightglider124
Summary: With minor persuassion and effort on Starfire's part, she manages to convince Robin to allow her to hold a "party of slumber". Multiple pairings. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't have the pleasure of owning Teen Titans.

 **Author's Note:** Wow. This is such an old one and the thing is, seeing my old stories genuinely makes me cringe like crazy because of just how badly they're written but on the other hand, they show my progress since then and now. Originally written in **2010**. _Wowzers like that is literally 6 years ago now. Whut._

* * *

Starfire stared up at the screen, smiling.  
"Oh!" She breathed. Raven was reading next to her and caught her little gasp.  
"What's wrong, Starfire?" She asked, in a monotone.  
"Oh. Friend Raven! I have just completed viewing this movie!" She began, showing the movie case. Raven took the case and nearly puked at what she saw. The case was bright pink with a picture of two girls hugging and the title was in a bright purple which said, Best Friend Slumber Party.  
"Gross. Pink." She whispred.  
"Oh Raven! It was truely wonderful. I never knew earth girls did this occasion of the party of slumber! Have you ever been to one of these?" Starfire beamed.  
"Uh. When I was child, I think. I'm not all that into...AGH!" She stopped when Starfire grabbed her arms and turned her around to face her.  
"Raven! Oh! What was it like!?" Starfire almost squealed  
"Uh. Well. You watch movies, listen to music, tell secrets, eat junk food and stuff like that..." She mumbled.  
Starfire sighed and sat back with a sort of sad glint in her emerald eyes, "It sounds most fun..." she whispered. Raven glanced at her and shrugged, floating out to read her book in peace, leaving Starfire completely alone.

She floated down the hallway, towards her room thinking about her idea but then she also thought about how Robin might just shatter her idea. Suddenly, she smacked into something or should I say, Someone.

She sat on the ground and looked ahead and smiled softly seeing her best friend.  
"Oh. Forgive me Robin. I was not as beastboy says, 'with it'. Apoligies." She said, still smiling small.  
"Oh. That's okay Star. I wasn't watching where I was going. Heh." He replied. He stood up and smiled down at Starfire and offered his hand. She looked up at him and smiled more and took his hand. She stood and kept her hand in his for a few seconds but after, they both blushed and looked away.  
"Uh...I...gotta do some reports...Bye Star." He said quickly as a light blush was creeping it's way to his face. Starfire sighed and tried regaining some confidence. As he took a step away, Starfire gently took his left hand in both of hers, causing him to turn to face her, the blush definite.

"Robin. Please. I wish to ask a request?" She introcduced to her plea.  
"Uh.. Sure Star. Wh..what is it?" He stuttered, trying to control himself from quickly kissing her hand or her cheek or her li..BAD ROBIN! He thought.  
"Please, friend. I viewed this movie which was wonderful! It was about a party of slumber and I wondered If I could invite some of the fellow Titan girls for one of these 'sleep-overs?'" She begged, eyes shining with desperation. Robin bit his lip in consideration.  
"I don't know Star..." He exhaled, tilting his head.  
"Oh, please oh please, Robin. I will be very quiet and I doubt the city will need us. It has been very quiet lately. Pleaseeeeeeeee Robinn!" She practically whined. She took a step forward, still holding his hand brough that hand to her chest and her eyes glimmered with plea. She stared at him while he was considering this.

Robin felt a little light headed. He somewhat believed she had a power to win people over with her beauty and amazing emeralds for eyes. He sighed and smiled.  
"Okay. Okay. You win..." He sighed. Starfire's face lit up and she broke out into a wide smile. She dropped his hand suddenly making him feel a little saddened but he was happy at what followed.  
"Oh! I thank you Robin! You are truely My best friend! I love...Uh. I mean...I am so happy!" She beamed, half loosing it at the end. Before Robin could question it, Starfire collected him into a hug.

Robin braced himself for the bone crushing hug but was met with a warm, affectionate hug. She was so soft and her scent was a mix of strawberries and cherries and other sweet types of fruit. He took this chance to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her seemingly closer. He also took this chance to take a whiff of her scarlet locks. Her hair smelled like oranges and lemons. After a second, she pulled away. The sudden loss of warmth shook Robin from is thoughts. He tugged at his cape collar.  
"But..." He interveined. Starfire made an 'Ughhhhh' sound but she soon smiled and listened to his conditions.  
"Who do you intend on inviting and when is it?" He asked, folding his arms.  
"Only other titans. Um...To be truthful. I did not believe you would permit the party of slumber but I guess...hm...Saturday, yes?" She comprimized.  
"Uh. Sure." Robin agreed. She smiled and clapped her hands. But her face switched to concentration.  
"Your gonna ask me another question, aren't you?" He said, smiling at her. Damn he knew her so well.  
"yes." She replied  
"shoot."  
"Robin. Why would I wish to shoot...nevermind. I was going to suggest you, beastboy and Cyborg do the hanging out with the boy titans? Doesn't that sound fun!?" She said, bouncing on the spot.  
"Uhh..." Robin considered this.  
"Robin. I believe this would also strengthen our relationship!"  
"Our...relationship?" He asked, his cheeks burning.  
"Yes."  
"What do you..."  
"With the other titans, yes? We would become more how you say, trusted and loyal."  
She quickly said this so he could not refuse. She again took his hand in both of hers and gazed at him, hopeful.  
"Uh...Sure. Star." He said, quickly feeling the burning heat in his cheeks rise.  
"Wonderous! Oh Robin! It shall be like a ginormous sleepover! Oh how fun!" She beamed, dropping his hand and clapping. She brought him up into another hug and he resumed his hand placements around her waist. Oh how he loved her hugs. Well, her in general...

She placed her head on his shoulder and wondered for a mintute, smiling, "Robin. May I ask you something else, please?" She wondered. He smiled slightly at the tingling sensation that ran up his spine as he felt her breath wash over his neck.  
"Uhh...What is it...st..star?" he stumbled, nervously.  
"Well. Everytime I held your hand, your cheeks turned pink. Why is this?" She asked, grinning. He pulled away from her hug and frantically tugged at his collar of his cape. She grinned more seeing his cheeks inflame rapidly.  
"Well...I...uh..that's...uhm...Look Star. Get everyone invited. I gotta go. Bye." He gasped, quickly turning on his heel and kind of running to the ops room. Starfire smirked and began to giggle. She finished and sighed.  
*He is very adorable when he is nervous...Oh! What am I thinking!?* Starfire thought and blushed a deep red. But she clapped and made her way to her room planning her 'party of slumber' which would arrive in two days time...


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire sat on her bed and stuck her tounge out in concentration on who to invite. Eventually, she began to write down ideas on some paper.

Raven sat in the ops room, reading her book, trying to ignore the arguing Beastboy and Cyborg. Robin ventured in and wandered over to the kitchen and set to work making a cup of coffee. Raven bit her lip, trying to control her rising anger. Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer and jumped up, slamming her book shut.  
"Dude! It's my turn!" Beastboy cried.  
"No it aint Beast…" Cyborg stopped as both boys turned their heads to see an anger filled Raven glaring at them both.  
"Will you two just shut up, for one day!?" She hissed.  
"Well If Cyborg…" Beastboy began  
"ENOUGH!" Raven blurted. Suddenly, the game station became obsorbed in a black bubble.  
"Raven! What are you doing!?" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled in unison. Suddenly, the black bubble disappeared. To answer the obvious two questions in the boys' minds Raven stepped closer and her eyes went slightly darker.  
"If you guys cannot get along with this stupid little machiene, then you can't have it. I'll give it back to you on Saturday. " Raven explained.  
"Where did you send it?" Beastboy whimpered.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"uhn second thought, no I don't"  
Raven smiled in triumph and turned back to her book. The room fell silent.

Suddenly, the doors to the room swooshed open and Starfire bounced into the room. In her hand, she held a violet envelope. She glanced around and finally found the friend she was looking for.  
"Raven!" She beamed.  
"Oh no…" Raven muttered to herself.  
"Please. Here." Starfire said, handing her the envelope.  
"What is it?" Raven asked.  
"It is an invitation to my party of slumber. I have already invited friend Bumblebee, Jinx, Kole and Argent! They have all accepted. Oh and Robin?" She replied, whizzing around to Robin's direction.  
"Yeah, Star?" He answered.  
"The boys have agreed to do the hanging out on Saturday." She informed him, smiling. Robin just put his thumbs up.  
"Wait. You want me. To go to a sleepover with the other titan girls?" Raven asked  
"Yes." Answered Starfire.  
"No."  
"Please Raven!"  
"Starfire…"  
"Oh please Raven! I promise you, I will never intreupt your meditation. Please?"  
"Ugh…Fine!" Raven sighed. Starfire clapped and grinned.  
"Oh! Joyus! Now to prepare!" She happily beamed and grabbed Raven whisking her out of the room.

Beastboy and Cyborg both looked at Robin.  
"Uh. Yeah. The titan guys are coming over. Just go with it…" Robin sighed. Cyborg and beastboy grinned and high fived.  
"Sweet! Dudes. This is gonna be awesome especially, seeing the girls in pj's…" Beastboy grinned.  
"Yeah…Hmm. That'll be a sight. Especially Star, right Robin…" Cyborg said, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows. Robin glared at them as he felt himself blush a furious pink.  
"Shut up." He hissed. He suddenly rushed out of the ops room, leaving behind a laughing Beastboy and Cyborg…


	3. Chapter 3

She dragged Raven to many different shops to get decoration and supplies. Raven huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Now for the best part of our trip, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed  
"What?" She moaned  
"New outfits!" Starfire beamed. Raven rolled her eyes. *Should of seen that one coming...* Raven thought. Starfire went into many stores.  
Eventually, Raven found an outfit which Starfire picked out but Raven actually did like it, which was weird. Starfire sighed and her eyes looked sad. Raven glanced over at her and glanced back around the store they were currently positioned. She spotted something which might of taken to Starfire's liking.  
"Uhm, Starfire?" Raven asked, placing on a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes?" She answered, quietly.  
"I think you might like that over there..." Raven stated, pointing over to a selection of clothing. Starfire glanced up and her eyes bursted with delight. Raven smiled to herself. Starfire beamed at Raven.  
"Oh Raven! You have the very good taste of clothes!" Starfire chimed, whizzing over to the clothing.  
"Uh. Thanks." Raven murmured, following Starfire.

When they arrived home, Raven went to her room. She began to walk in the door when a golden skinned hand stopped her by delicately holding Raven's forearm.  
"Starfire. What are you..." Raven quizzed.  
"I just wanted to thank you Raven..." She smiled, shyly. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to face Starfire completely.  
"For what?" She asked  
"Well, for agreeing to attend to my party of slumber. I know that you would rather read, then hang out with me and for that I thank you." Starfire smiled, slightly.  
"Starfire. I may not show it, but I like hanging out with you." Raven ammended.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. You're like my best friend." Raven admitted. Both girls exchanged small smiles and they hugged.  
"Oh. And also for venturing to the mall of shopping with me!" She squealed as she pulled away. Raven pulled up her hood and made for the door again, "It's okay." She mumbled. Starfire twidled with her hair and stepped forward slightly, "Uhm. Raven..." She whispered.  
"Yes, Starfire?"  
"In a while, may we do the meditating together?" She asked, shyly.  
"Really?" Raven asked, surprised.  
"Yes. I also enjoy doing the hanging out with you. It is nice to have another female on the team." Starfire smiled.  
"Yeah. And of course we can meditate together. See you in a few minutes? I need to put this stuff away." Raven replied, holding up her bag. Starfire nodded and ventured into the ops room where Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg were all competing in a racing marathon...

"Greetings, friends!" Starfire beamed and flew over to the sofa where she leaned over the back of the sofa, as they game came to a finish. Her hair spilled delicately around her face and over her shoulders. Robin glanced at her, "Hey Star." The boys chanted.  
"So, My golden beauty, what did ya get?" Beastboy grinned. Starfire giggled as she did whenever Beastboy tried to "Smooth" talk. Robin shot him a look but Beastboy simply shrugged.  
"Well. I bought lights, decorations and ooh! A new party garment!" Starfire replied, happily.  
"Well, little lady, can we see it?" Cyborg asked, smiling at her.  
"Hmm. No. You will see it on Saturday!" She almost squealed. Cyborg laughed.  
"Oh but, friend Cyborg?" She asked, sweetly.  
"Yeah, Star?" He replied.  
"Would you put the decorations up in my room, please?" She asked, innocently, "I will help you when I arrive back from meditation, I promise, ple..." She began to beg, slightly. Cyborg held up a metal hand.  
"No worries, Star. I'll do it. Happy to help." Cyborg replied, getting off the sofa and joining her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. Starfire beamed and collected Cyborg into a gentle hug.  
"Oh. Thank you, Cyborg! You are a good friend!" She said, handing him the decoration bags. Starfire began to talk to Robin and Beastboy as Cyborg made his way down the hall.

He dug through the bags to see what to put up first. He smiled deviously when he noticed a few fluffy bears. *Well, it is Star, after all * He thought. He felt a little guilty at was he was about to do. He opened a small compartment in his arm and retrieved a small little spy cam. He placed it on the bear and moved the bears around to make the bear visible but them cam wouldn't be seen by the girls but also that he could see what was happening.  
"Man. I thought you had respect for the titans girls!" Good Cyborg said.  
"Yeah. So what? The girls are hot." Bad Cyborg replied.  
"That is a bogus reason." Good Cyborg replied. Bad Cyborg shrugged.  
"Come on. The worst they can do is kill you." Bad Cyborg said.  
"Oh really. And what will Robin say? He will be disgusted." Good Cyborg said  
"Nuh uh. He'll drool over Starfire." Bad Cyborg chuckled.  
Good Cyborg sighed.  
"Also, if Robin says anything, you can just say it was incase someone tried to attack the girls." Bad Cyborg complied. Cyborg shook his head and grinned.  
"Then it's settled. I hope this works..." He whispred to himself.

Starfire stopped talking to Beastboy and Robin and wandered down the hall to Raven's room. She knocked lightly on the door.  
"What?" She asked, sharply.  
"I..It is I, Starfire." Starfire stuttered, a little scared.  
"Oh. Come in, Starfire." Raven replied in a somewhat, happy tone. So, the door swooshed open and Starfire took up placement beside Raven, and they both began to chant,"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos..."


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, Starfire spent it preparing for her little party. She finally finished and plopped down on the sofa.  
"Star, you look tired, dude!" Beastboy exclaimed as he scooted a car off of his path.  
"Well, friend, that is because I am." Starfire replied, yawning. She stood back up and said goodbye to Beastboy as she floated, sleepily down the hall. Raven came out of the bathroom, to see Starfire sleeping on the ground. She smirked and sighed. *Hmm. I could leave her there, I could take her into her room or I could let Robin do that…Decisions, decisions.* She thought, smirking some more.  
She flew down the hall and eventually came to the gym door. She opened it to see Robin punching the bag like crazy.  
"Achem. You do know, we plan on keeping that. So, here's a thought, stop trying to break it." She said, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Huh? Oh. Hey Raven…" Robin mumbled, grabbing a towel and gently patting his face.  
"Starfire is asleep on the hallway floor. So, don't fall over her." Raven said, trying to hide her grin. She half turned but Robin put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Aren't you gonna wake her?" Robin quizzed, raising an eyebrow.  
"No." Raven replied.  
"Aren't you gonna move her? You do have the power to do that."  
"Actually, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to move her…" Raven said, smirking. Robin looked at her and blushed a faint pink. He sighed and tried to drain his cheeks of blush, "Fine, I'll do it." He mumbled. He walked past Raven and as soon as he was out of her view, he smiled.  
The truth was he was glad Raven had asked him to move Starfire. He liked to make sure she was safe when she was alone. He always felt very protective of her and he knew why.  
When he rounded the corner, sure enough, there she was. Starfire was sprawled out on the floor, her hair surrounding her angelic face. Her left hand was lying by her face, strands of auburn hair entwined in her fingers. Her right hand was lying carefully on her chest which was slowly lifting and dropping. Her legs were folded slightly much like how her legs were positioned in battle a lot of the time. Robin smiled and tiptoed over next to her. He gently crouched down beside her and lifted her into his arms, bridal style with her glamorous hair pouring over Robin's right arm.  
He gazed her face for a few moments, taking in every feature. His eyes drifted from her perfect skin, to her nose and ending on her lips. He was so tempted to just place a kiss upon them, but restrained.  
He entered her room and juggled her about in his arms so that he could pull back the covers. He then gently laid her down and snuggled the covers around her. He smiled as she smiled in his sleep and shuffled down into the bed, happily. He silently left and ventured to his own room, to sleep.

The next morning, Starfire bound into the ops room to be met with silence. She pouted but then glanced at the time to see 6:30am. She shrugged and headed up to the roof. She figured she would watch the sunset for a while. She opened the door and was a little shocked to see someone already there although, she was always very happy to see him. He whipped his head around to see who opened the door and smiled when he saw Starfire's vibrant emeralds greet his masked eyes.  
"Greetings friend, Robin!" She beamed  
"Hey Star, " He smiled, back. She floated over to his side. He glanced at her then back at the sunrise. Starfire pouted playfully and she turned her face to him, causing him to look back at her.  
"Robin. I believe, the viewing of sunsets and sunrises are my hobbies. You are stealing them?" She asked, her pout quivered slightly not by sadness but by restraining her giggles.  
"Oh. I…uh…uh…" He stuttered, caught off guard. Starfire brought her golden fingers to her pink lips and giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Robin asked, his cheeks tingeing pink.  
"Oh Robin. I am merely doing the teasing, yes?" She giggled. Robin felt a mischievous grin spread over his lips.  
"Oh, you think that's funny? I find this funnier…" He claimed. Starfire stared at him for a moment and her eyes widened as she noted his hands become closer to her. He suddenly attacked her stomach, tickling her.  
"Ahahaha! Please. Robin. Stop!" She cried, laughing. After a moment, Robin glanced up and nodded, releasing her. He then had thought buzz into his head.  
"Star?" He piped  
"Yes?"  
"What time are the titans arriving?"  
"Oh. I believe at 6:30pm." She replied, smiling.

He loved her smile so much. As corny as it sounded, he got a flutter of butterflies every time she smiled. But, he had to admit, the most alluring feature was her deep, emerald eyes. He was shaken from his thoughts on the princess as he soft voice entered his mind, "Robin?" She quizzed.  
"Uh. Yeah, Star?" He replied  
"Are you the ok with this time?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." He replied, rubbing his heated neck. She smiled silently, knowing he did that when he was nervous.

Suddenly, a thought bubbled into Starfire's mind and she let out a small eep!  
"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked, glancing up at her due to her small outburst.  
"Oh! Nothing at all is wrong, I just realised, I get to wear my new attire today!" She beamed. Robin chuckled and they remained there until they figured the others got up.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven stepped into the ops room. She didn't much like wearing casual clothes but she thought she could make an exception for Starfire…this time. Beastboy turned his head from his game and his eyes widened. He let out a wolf whistle, causing Raven to blush. She was wearing a purple slash top showing one of her shoulders with dark skinny jeans which hugged her legs nicely and her outfit was completed by a pair of black ugg boots.  
"Raven, you look…" Beastboy began to say but Raven cut him off. She swooped over to the sofa and placed a hand over his mouth.  
"If you wanna see tomorrow, I wouldn't say anything…" Raven whispered, eyes narrowed. Beastboy had a wave of an idea and he stuck his tongue out and licked Raven's hand. She jumped back and looked disgusted. Beastboy cracked up in laughter. Raven sighed and went into the kitchen to wash her hand before saying, "So nasty."  
Beastboy clicked back into reality when Cyborg's booming laughter erupted, "HA! In your face, BB!" Cyborg grinned.  
"AW! No fair, man! I was talking to Raven!" He groaned. Raven spun round.  
"Yeah. Talking…" She mumbled. As she went into the kitchen, Robin was in there.  
"You look nice." He approved. Raven smiled slightly and nodded in his direction. He tugged on his collar slightly, "Where's Star?" He asked, blush beginning to expand. Raven turned from the sink and eyed him for a moment, "Oh. She'll be in…now." She replied, nodding her head in the direction of the doorway.  
Robin turned to also look and his jaw dropped slightly. Starfire stood in the doorway wearing a sapphire dress which had spaghetti straps which sat perfectly on her naked shoulders. The dress ended just above her knee, giving Robin a perfect view of her slim, golden legs. Her shoes were flat but also blue to match the dress. Her hair was delicately maneuvered into two plaits which sat on her shoulders. She had no make up on, but it didn't matter, she looked amazing either way. She smiled at everyone in the room, "Hello friends!" She beamed, twirling further into the room. Cyborg and Beastboy turned and like robins, their jaws dropped.  
"Damn, girl. Your looking fine." Cyborg grinned.  
"If I didn't see you in a sister kinda way, I would totally date you, Star!" Beastboy said, slightly drooling. They both turned away from the now, blushing and giggling Starfire. She drifted into the kitchen to meet Robin and Raven, "Please, friends, do you approve, also?" She asked, smiling shyly as she twirled around. Raven smiled slightly, "You look great, Starfire." She announced. Robin snapped out of his trance and looked at her. She was so beautiful…  
"You look, amazing, Star." He said, dreamily. Starfire clapped her hands in delight. They then heard the doorbell…

The first to arrive at the tower were Bumblebee and Speedy. Speedy walked over to Beastboy and began to talk to him about the latest Mega Monkey game. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and turned to Starfire.  
"Hey Star, where should I put my stuff?" She asked, smiling  
"Oh. I believe you place your belongings within my chambers. Follow me!" She beamed, twirling into the air and dashing out the hall. Bumblebee shook her head and turned to the boys, "Is that girl always energetic?" She wondered, smiling. The boys all shrugged as she also departed from the ground and followed after the tameranian. When they arrived at her beautiful room, Raven was already sitting on Starfire's bed reading a book. Bumblebee placed her stuff down and stood near Raven, "Hey Rae." She greeted. Raven tilted her head up slightly and mumbled, "Hi,"  
Bumblebee was a little uncomfortable when Starfire left to attend to the next doorbell. Then, Jinx, kid flash and Jericho entered the tower. Jericho and Kid flash took placement with the boys as did Robin. Jinx wandered into Starfire's room and slightly smiled when she noticed who was already there.  
"Hey Jinx," Bumblebee smiled,  
"Hey, Bumblebee," Jinx replied, "Hey Raven. What are you reading?"  
Raven looked up fully this time at Jinx, "Hi Jinx. Uh, It's the book of azar. Some chapter on hexes," Raven replied.  
"Ooh. Can I see?"  
"Sure." Raven held the book between them and they began deep conversation to do with hexes, curses and witchcraft. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief when Argent and Kole walked through the door. Starfire followed in the hall but was stopped by a gentle hand on her forearm. Robin was there with all the boys behind him, Beastboy carrying the game station.  
"Hey Star?" He said, softly.  
"Yes, Robin?" She replied.  
"We're gonna be in my room, okay? So you know, if you need anything, you know where we are."  
"Okay Robin, thank you for informing me." She smiled and they briefly gazed at each other before Speedy groaned in disgust. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and pushed him forward towards his room, "Come on, Romeo. Later Star." He snickered.  
When Starfire arrived in her own room, the girls were all chatting and getting along, to Starfire's relief. Jinx and Raven were talking. Argent and Bumblebee were babbling to each other and Kole was changing the music. Starfire whistled to attract their attention.  
"Friends, I shall be in the bathroom changing clothing into my sleep attire. If you wish, you can also do so, afterwards." She informed them, smiling. They all nodded and Starfire disappeared but quickly reappeared wearing her pajamas. Then jinx left to change. After, Raven went to change followed by Kole followed by Bumblebee followed by Argent. They all sat on Starfire's round bed talking until Raven piped up.  
"Starfire. Didn't you say something about a horror film?" She asked, liking this idea. Starfire quivered. *I knew Raven would surely remember that detail* She thought. She instructed Raven where the film was. Star decided to collect the snacks. She floated into the kitchen and began to pick out the chocolate, popcorn and soda's.

MEANWHILE…

Cyborg was on a winning streak until Jericho beat him. He smiled but being as shy as he was, he didn't say a word.  
"Aw man!" Cyborg mumbled, "It's always the quiet ones…"  
The boys all laughed and chuckled but Beastboy jumped in with conversation, "Robin! Can we put on the movie now? Whoo! Ninja party 3!" Beastboy whined.  
"Sure. Lemme get some snacks. Be right back guys. Speedy. Put the movie in." Robin instructed and he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway as he saw the beautiful girl in view.  
Starfire was dressed in her pajama's which made Robin a little…flustered. After all, he was a guy.  
Her pajamas were very fitting. She had a purple spaghetti strap vest shirt on which revealed the small of her back slightly as she moved around the kitchen. She also wore violet shorts which revealed her long, slender legs. That is what lured Robin in most of all, the way her legs were so flexible in battle but also when she was simply flying around the tower. He shook his head to break away from his trance and walked over to her. He stood behind her and poked her softly in the small of her back making her eep and arch her back and turn to face him. Her face broke into a smile and she gasped.  
"Robin. Oh, for a second, you frightened me." She said  
"Oh, sorry Star." He replied, but she simply shook her head, "What you doing?"  
"I am collecting the snacks. We are about to watch a movie. But, I am a little frightened. You see, the genre is horror…" Starfire said just above a whisper. Robin smiled softly at her.  
"Don't worry, Star. If any monsters were real, you would take care of them easily." Robin soothed. Starfire brought her slender fingers to her lips and smiled and blushed a deep red. Robin saw her blush and immediately blushed himself and felt the back of his neck heat slightly. He gave a lopsided grin. Starfire finished grabbing her snacks and placed them down for a second.  
"Farewell, friend Robin." She beamed.  
"See ya, Star." He replied. She smiled softly at him and brought him up into a gentle hug. At this point, Robin couldn't help himself gripped tightly onto her waist and felt her smile against his shoulder. He noticed the softness of her auburn locks. They pulled away and Robin had a digging feeling to ask her something, "What was that for?" He chuckled  
"I needed a slight comfort for the movie…" She replied, blushing. Before he could say anymore, she grabbed her snacks and zoomed back to her room. Robin smiled to himself and returned to his own room with some snacks.

Starfire got back to her room and gasped. The girls had designed a pillow sofa of sort on the floor in front of the tv. They all huddled together and began to watch the horror. Jinx and Rave were the only ones who didn't weep or scream.

The boys settled down and laughed at funny parts of the movie and their eyes widened when an action part occurred.

What could possibly go wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

The action film abruptly ended after around an hour later.

Cyborg brought his two, cold, metalic hands together, creating a loud clap. He grinnned devilously. Beastboy glanced over and suddenly stole his grin and copied his move, laughing slightly.  
Jericho looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, Kid flash ultimately following his actions, "What are you guys, up to?" Kid flash asked, folding his arms and smiling. Cyborg cleared his throat.  
"Well..." He began but trailed off, feeling guilty. Shame that wasn't the same for Beastboy.  
"DUDES! Entertainment is gonna start any second!" He smirked.  
"What are you talking about, Beastboy?" Robin asked.  
"Well...Me and Cyborg thought it would be fun to hide a camera in Star's room to uh...spy on them?" He coughed out, his cheeks brimming with red. All the boys seemed to like this idea, except one. Of course.

"Seriously? Sweet!" Speedy agreed.  
"You gotta love technology!" Kid flash grinned.  
Jericho pondered the truth for a moment and nodded. Robin rose to his feet and stood in front of Beastboy and Cyborg who slightly coward before their leader.  
"You did WHAT!?" He hissed  
"Oh c'mon Robin..." Cyborg began.  
"C'mon nothing! Do you know how they'll feel when they find out!?" He bit out.  
"Well, yeah... But you know you wanna see Starfire dancing, smiling, laughing. In her pajamas..." Beastboy pointed out, wriggling his eyebrows as Robin redened. Speedy suddenly pondered the thought of Starfire and stammered, "Hot!"  
Robin narrowed his eyes at the archer. Speedy immeadiately held up his hands in defense.  
"Well...Not the point...guys!" Robin stuttered as he thought about Starfire more and more. He looked up at Cyborg, "Wh..What if they find out?"  
Beastboy butted in.  
"We'll just tell them it was for security reasons. You know, incase of an intruder or something." Beastboy made up, waving his hands.  
"I..I..Fine..." Robin whispered as Cyborg hooked up the Camera reciever to Robin's Tv.

The camera got hooked up and an image of the girl appeared on screen...

(IN Starfire's room, with the guys watching)  
Starfire giggled as Kole and Argent were talking to her. They were kinda far away from the camera so the guys couldn't exactly hear what she was saying. But they did get pretty good audio.  
Jinx and Raven were talking about books. Bumble bee suddenly stood on Starfire's bed and held her arms up. She was wearing Stripy yellow and black pajama trousers and a black vest top.  
"Okay, girls! I say it's time for a good ol' game of Truth or Dare!" Bumblebee boomed, grinning.  
"Oh yes! Let us commence in this activity, please? I also saw this on the movie I viewed." Starfire agreed.  
"Well, as Starfire's the host and she agrees, I guess I'm in." Kole announced, smiling.  
"Sure thing!" Argent smirked.  
"Uhm. I guess..." Jinx shrugged.  
"fine." Raven deadpanned.  
Starfire beamed and clapped her hands together.

(Back with the boys)  
"Hehe! Things just got interesting..." Kid flash acknowledged, nudging Speedy and Robin.  
Robin and Speedy glanced at eachother and gulped. They both loved the fact they could see their crushes but were starting to feel guilty about this. If they found out...  
Speedy and Robin shivered at the thought.

(With the girls)  
They arranged themselves into a circle With Starfire, then Raven, then Jinx, then Bumblebee, then Argent and lastly Kole sitting next to Starfire.  
"So...Who should I pick first..." Bumbledbee grinned as she eyed all of the girls faces'  
"Hmm...Kole." She said. Kole gulped.  
"Yes?" She answered, smiling.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth. Dares are weird, sometimes."  
"Ookay...hmm...Who do you have a crush on?" Bumblebee wriggled her eyebrows, which reminded Raven of her crush. Kole looked around helplessly to Starfire. Starfire smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. Starfire was the only titan girl who knew Kole's crush...  
"Well..." Kole began, wringing her hands in her lap, "I have a little crush on...Jericho..."  
She blushed a bright red which was a similar shade to a cherry. The girls all giggled but Argents giggle seemed to drip longer...

*BOYS POV*  
The boys cheered quietly whilst Jericho just sat on the bed, jaw open, staring at the screen. His mouth suddenly quirked into a smile though. Speedy and Beastboy patted him on the back whilst Cyborg and Robin just gave him the thumbs up.

*GIRLS POV*  
Kole huffed but cracked a sly smile and turned to the continuoudly laughing argent.  
"Well, Argent! Who do you have a crush on then?" Kole asked, grinning. Argent immediately stopped giggling and flushed a light pink. Raven smirked and leaned close to Starfire and whispered, "Hm. Doesn't seem like Truth or Dare but more of, tell your secrets, huh?"  
Starfire giggled quietly.  
"Well. Uh..." Argent spluttered, obviously caught of guard.  
"Spill, Argent." Bumblebee promted. Argent sighed and smirked.  
"Well, if you really wanna know, I like Speedy. What can I say? He's hot." She smirked, tinging a darker pink. All the girls cracked up again, but Bumblebee was the one who seemed to be straining the laughter, this time...

*BOYS POV*  
All the boys glanced at Speedy, who simply laid back and smirked.  
"Ah. All the ladies love me. What can I say?" He grinned. All the guys rolled their eyes.  
"Suuure..." Kid flash laughed.  
"I don't see anyone confessing to you, yet." Speedy shot back. Kid Flash was about to denfend himself when Beastboy and Cyborg put up their hands.  
"Shh. We can't hear what they're saying." Beastboy groaned. Kid Flash and Speedy shrugged.

*GIRLS POV*  
"Alright, then Bumblebee! Who do you have a crush on then?" She asked. Bumblebee shrugged.  
"Sparky. Duh." She said, no blush appearing at all. All the other girls shrugged but Jinx had a bad feeling she was next to be revealing her 'crush'.

*BOYS POV*  
Cyborg shoved a fist into the air and smiled.  
"Aw, yeah, baby. Go Cy. Go cy. Uh huh..." He travelled off into his own little world of singing and bliss. Beastboy waved a hand a him.  
"Cyborg! Dude, come back." He chuckled. Cyborg coughed and blushed and shuffled to his sitting position next to Robin. Kid Flash watched intentively as he saw Jinx's cheeks hint at red...


	7. Chapter 7

Kid Flash watched intentively as he heard Raven's muffled voice under the boys.  
"Guys! Shut up. I wanna listen!" He groaned, turning around to them. Beastboy clasped his hands together and made a kissy face, "Aw does the little lightening wanna know if Jinxy is crushin' on him?" He cooed. Speedy, Robin and Cyborg snickered whilst Jericho gave a slight smirk. Kid Flash blushed and tugged at his uniform slightly. Beastboy rose an eyebrow and chuckled, "Hey! Your doing the nervous Robin impression!" He smirked, glancing over at the boy wonder. Robin's cheeks flooded red and he narrowed his mask at beastboy. Kid Flash laughed but as all became quiet, he gazed back at the screen.  
"so then Jinx...Who do you have a crush on?" Raven mumbled, crossing her arms. Jinx, who was gulping down a soda, suddenly bugged her eyes out and spat her drink over the violet carpet. She suddenly peered at Raven and blushed a pink which matched her hair.

"Wh..What!?" She spluttered, wiping her mouth.  
"I asked who your crush is." Raven deadpanned. Starfire giggled and clapped her hands,  
"Oh, Please Jinx. Please, do the sharing!" She beamed, emeralds gleaming. Raven raised an eyebrow at Jinx. *Wow. I never thought Jinx to be the quiet type about this kinda stuff. Hm. You learn something new everyday, I guess...* Raven thought. Jinx tugged on a section on her pajama top.  
"I..I...Like...Like..." She blathered, blush deepening.  
"Come on, Jinx. Don't worry, who's the lucky fella?" Bumblebee grinned. Jinx smiled at Bumblebee's reassurance. She closed her cat-like, pink eyes and sighed,  
"Okay, Okay. I like...Kid Flash." She admitted, her pink shading on her cheeks immediately switching into a deep scarlett. The girls giggled and patted her shoulder. Raven giggled slightly too, but was a little afraid at telling her crush...

*Boys POV*  
Kid Flash did a similar dance to Cyborg's but his was a lot quicker. The boys cheered quietly and leaned back to listen. Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin listened especially, considering their own team mates had not confessed just yet.

*Girls POV*  
Jinx straighened up and coughed, "Well, Raven. I've spilled. Your turn." She grinned. Raven glared at her. Raven then thought of something clever. Well...Clever to her anyway.  
"I don't have a crush on anybody. I can't afford to have those kind of feelings." She replied. Bumblebee snorted.  
"That is a complete lie, Raven. C'mon!" Argent pressed. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Ugh. If you must know, it's Beastboy. He may be an idiot but...Hm. Actually, I don't know why I like him." Raven smirked. The rest of the girls sat in shock, obviously not expecting that.  
"Woah. Now that was unexpected." Bumblebee scoffed. Raven shrugged and opened a can of soda.

*Boys POV*  
Beastboy stared at the screen in shock with his mouth wide open. The rest of the boys looked at him and then at eachother and burst into fits of chuckles. Robin was first to get over his laughter and sat next to Beastboy and poked him in the arm, "Uh. Beastboy? You okay?" Robin asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Beastboy's face immediately grinned and he lept to his feet and shouted, "WOO!"  
Cyborg's eyes widened and he clamped a metalic hand over the changelings mouth.  
"Do you have a death wish!?" Cyborg grimaced, thinking of what Raven was possible of if she found out.  
Beastboy shook his head and closed his mouth.

*Girl's POV*  
Starfire smiled at all her friends as they chatted and got along. She got up and turned, "Friends, should we now listen to the music..." She began, but stopped when she noticed Raven holding her wrist, "Nuh uh, Starfire. If I had to tell everyone who my crush is, your definately telling yours!" Raven cautioned. Starfire's cheeks inflamed a bright, red. She sat back down and glanced around.  
"So...Star. Who's your crush?" Argent asked, grinning. Starfire glanced at the floor in an attempt to hide her reddening blush. She let a small smile grace her lips. She intwined her slender fingers through her scarlett locks. She finally looked up and simply said, "Robin."  
The girls giggled and Jinx had digging feeling in her stomach...  
"I don't get it. How come you like him? I mean, he doesn't even have powers." Jinx murmured. Starfire seemed to ponder this for a moment.  
"He does not need to have inhuman abilities for him to be likeable. He is my best friend, the one who I can talk to. He is also, caring, kind, smart and achem...handsome. Besides, he is also very skilled and I have come to have much faith in him and his abilities." Starfire stated, triumphantly.  
"Wow, Jinx. You just got owned!" Bumblebee giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Jinx mumbled, giggling and waving a hand. Suddenly, Starfire jumped up to her feet.  
"Oh friends, I wish to turn the volume up for this song! It is my favourite earth song!" She squealed, clapping her hands and doing as she planned.

*Boy's POV*  
"Aw! Look! Robin is blushing!" Speedy cooed. Robin glared at him but returned his gaze to the screen as did the others as they heard Starfire's squeal. And, much to Robin's delight, she began to dance...

*Girls POV*  
Starfire flew over to her bed and sat on the end, shaking slightly to control her singing side.  
"Go ahead, Star. Sing all you like." Bee encouraged. Raven shrugged and smiled slightly at Starfire. Starfire's eyes lit up and she stood up on her bed gently swayed her hips as the song started.

Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts

She put out her hands to her shoulders as if she was shrugging when it said bother with love. She smiled and twirled, continuing to sing.

I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes,  
I can see it now

She put her hand to her eyes as if trying to see out far and giggled as she continued singing. To be honest, the girls were shocked. They didnt know she could sing so well.

Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE

She smiled but looked as if she were singing from the heart, like it meant something and she held up her index finger when the song sang, first time and she put up her fists and giggled when it sang, rebel.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE

She placed her index finger to her lips when it said secrets and for the rest she twirled around.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oho, oho, oho

As she sang this part, she lowered herself to sit on the edge of her bed again and played with a strand of her auburn hair. She looked downcast, in a sad way.

And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye,  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"  
You said...

As she came to, 'you said...' she snapped her emerald eyes back up to the group and smiled softly.

"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been MINE"

Hold on,  
Make it last,  
Hold on,  
Never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE

Hold on

Yeah, yeah  
Do you believe it?

Hold on,  
We're gonna make it now,  
Hold on  
And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, See it now, See it now...

As she finished the song, she smiled softly and giggled, twirling around and placing herself on the ground.  
"Star..." Argent began.  
"That was..." Kole continued.  
"Completely..." Raven and jinx continued.  
"Amazing! Girl! You never told us you could sing like that!" Bumblebee finished. Starfire simply smiled and blushed...

*Boys POV*  
They were all also in shock. Robin broke out into a soft smile and turned slightly goo goo, "She's amazing. Isn't she?" he gasped.  
"Yeah. Who knew, cutie has a voice." Speedy agreed. They all smiled and talked but suddenly, they were scared.

The screen went blank and Cyborg got a message on his arm saying: WEBCAM DISCONNECTION

They heard shuffling in another room and Cyborg turned to the guys, "Aw shit, guys..." He whispered.  
"What's wrong Cy? What happened?" Beastboy wondered, clueless as usual.

Cyborg gulped.

"Just run as fast as you can." He grimaced.

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"I think the girls found out about the webcam." He said. The guys looked terrified and they expressions worsened when they heard something right outside the door.

"Too late. Cyborg! I told you this was a bad idea." Robin groaned as all the boys glanced towards the door, petrified...


	8. Chapter 8

Raven shuddered and she glanced at the door. She felt uneasiness in the hallway. She also felt like herself and the girls were being watched. She closed her eyes and when they reopened, they were glowing white. After a second, her eyes stopped glowing and widened. She gasped and Starfire noticed and instantly was concerned.  
"Friend! What has you troubled?" She asked, blinking innocently.  
"Those little..." Raven hissed, gritting her teeth.  
"Woah, Rae. What's wrong?" Argent asked. Raven stood up and glanced around her eyes closed, trying to sense the tiny device. She stopped and struck her hand in the directions of the cuddly plushies in the corner. Starfire winced slightly as black energy encased each toy and slung them away. Finally, a little black webcam floated over and landed in the middle of the floor. Raven crossed her arms and sat back down, "The guys have been spying on us!" She hissed.  
Bumblebee spat disgust, "What! Ugh those jerks!"  
Jinx frowned and shot a wave of pink energy and snapped the webcam.  
"So they heard some of the things we said?" Kole wondered.  
"They heard everything." Raven replied. Kole gasped and huffed in anger. Starfire sat back, not really sure of her emotions at that moment.  
"Urgh! I'm gonna kick their asses!" Argent threatend. She rose to her feet and her hand glowed red. She took one step but Jinx rose a hand a grinned devilishly.  
"Hold on. I got an idea. How about, we have a little fun with this situation?" Jinx offered. Argent sat back down and glanced at her, questionlingly.  
"Okay. Huddle up. Here's the plan..." Jinx whispered.

-

The boy watched carefully as they door slid open...

The boys winced slightly as the door revealed the six titans girl, folded arms, looking slightly pissed.  
"So, guys. Heard you watched a film...Didn't know it would be called, spying on the girls!" Bumblebee hissed. Cyborg felt slightly brave and stepped forward, "Look, girls..." He began but bumblebee cut him off. She pointed a slim finger at his chest and narrowed her eyes.  
"No you listen to me. For spying on us, your gonna pay. But..." She stated, glancing at Starfire.  
"We wish to punish you in our own ways." She finished for her, eyes aglow. Robin gulped.  
"Come on, sparky. Our little punishment happens to be in the garage!" Bumblebee grinned, evily, grabbing his ear and dragging him down the hall with Cyborg wincing.  
"Let's go, Beastboy." Raven deadpanned, surrounding the changeling in black energy and phasing them both through the walls towards her room. Beastboy was just closing his eyes and repeating, eek!  
Kole just glanced at Jericho and he appeared at her side, "Star? Is it okay if I go to your room?" Kole asked. Starfire nodded and Jericho and Kole went away.  
Argent glared at Speedy. "Oi. Come on! We're going to the gym, incase I want to hit...something." Argent said. Speedy gulped but followed out after her.  
Jinx turned to Kid Flash, "Oh and don't even think about running anywhere, flash." She warned, "Kay. We're going to the ops room. Starfire? Where are you gonna go?" Jinx asked, curiously.  
"Hm. Robin and I shall stay here." She replied, glaring at Robin. Kid Flash leaned over to Robin, "Good luck man" He whispered before Jinx grabbed him and whizzed out of the room is a flash of pink. Starfire turned to Robin and her eyes stoped glowing and looked hurt and sad. Robin opened his mouth to defend himself but when he saw Starfire's eyes he stopped and gazed into them. He was cut from his gaze when his ears were treated but Starfire's angelic voice, "I wish to know, Robin. How could you? I thought I could trust you. I thought we were best friends?" She said just a whisper. Robin felt his heart beat faster. It was safe to say, he felt terrible...

Kole wandered into Starfire's room and Jericho trudged in behind her.  
"Jericho. Look..." Kole began, not having the heart to be truly mean and hate-filled.  
"Please, Kole. Allow me to speak first. I'm sorry. I really am." Jericho spoke for the first time. Kole's blue eyes widened and she broke into a smile, "Jericho. You..You have never spoken before. But...Did you hear everything I said?" She asked, cautious and blushing. He nodded, "And I like you too..." he said, placing a kiss on her light cheek. She blushed a light pink and hugged him.  
"I wonder what the others are going to do to the boys. Raven looked pretty mad and so did jinx. But, Starfire doesn't seem like she wants to be mad at Robin..." Kole pondered that thought for quite a while...

Argent pointed towards the gym and Speedy walked in rather quickly.  
"Okay. Look, Argent..." Speedy started, trying to be the dominant one. He turned and to his horror, saw Argent all fired up and ready to kill.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass, Arrow boy!" She spat, lunging forward. She threw punch after Punch. Speedy swiftly dodged, most of them. The last one sent him flying into the wall.  
"Ow. Oh and Argent? Don't wreck the place, would ya!?" Speedy groaned. Argent went to hit him once again but this time, Speedy caught her fists and leaned close to her, "You know... I never really thought you would be one to think of me as...what was it you said? OH yeah, hot?" Snickered Speedy. Argent blushed and growled.  
"Humph. Guess I'm just a sucker for a guy who wears red." She smirked.  
"Oh is that right?"  
"uh huh."  
Whilst they were talking, they were both well aware of their faces inching closer. Speedy got quite tired of the space and he closed it, sealing their lips together.  
"So...I off the hook now?" Speedy grinned.  
"Hm. I guess." Argent nodded.

Kole and argent both had the sense of worry for the rest of the boys, but whatever came to them, they deserved it...Didn't they?


	9. Chapter 9

Bumblebee grinned as Cyborg stood there like a small child who was being disiplined.  
"Well, Dont worry, Cyborg. Nothin is gonna happen to you..." Bumblebee assured.  
"Phew-" He breathed  
"Ah. I wouldn't sigh so fast. I said nothing was gonna happen to you, I didnt say anything about your precious...T-car..."  
"-GASP- Bee! You can't!" Cyborg exclaimed, truely saddened.  
"I can do what I like! You certainly did. Achem. Anyway. You may not wanna look..." Bumblebee replied, eyeing the car and holding her golden stingers in her palms. Cyborg wimpered but knew this is what he did deserve. He planed metalic hands over his eyes and sighed, taking a seat on the garage floor. It was cold and damp but Cyborg pushed that away and just stayed there, not daring to look. He winced as he heard crack, after crack. After about an hour, Bumblebee sighed and grinned and took placement on the ground next to the car. She patted what was left of it and sat next to Cyborg.  
"Sparky. You can look now, but I don't think you'll like what you see..." Bumblebee shrugged. Cyborg slowly slid his hands away from his eyes and gasped and nearly fainted. The car was completely wrecked! The windows were all smashed, the hood was dented in the worst way and slightly open. The boot was open and was partly crushed and missed a piece. The wheels were all busted and one was spinning on it's side, next to the car itself.  
Cyborg wimpered and lowered his head. Bumblebee felt a zap of sympathy run through her. She sighed and lifted Cyborg's chin and placed a kiss on his lips. At first, Cyborg was a little stunned but had no problem softening into the kiss. He pulled away at the same time as Bumblebee, both smiling slightly. Cyborg rolled his eyes slowly, examining the whole room.  
"So..." He began, the question he was gonna ask obvious to Bee.  
"Yes. Your off the hook, Sparky." She laughed.  
"Sweet!" He chorused, "Uh. Bee?"  
"Yea?"  
"What's gonna happen to the other guys?"  
"I have no idea. I kinda feel bad for Robin. I mean Star seemed really hurt."  
"Hm. I doubt she'll do anything rash. We all know she loves that guy to pieces."  
"You don't think she would hurt him, do you?"  
"Definately not. But Raven on the other hand...Fingers crossed for BB."  
"Oh my god. Poor, Poor Beastboy..." Bumblebee laughed, shaking her head.

Kid Flash heaved heavily as he leaned against the cabinet in the Titans kitchen. He held his breath as he saw a flash of pink right beside him. He tried to run but found he couldn't move. He looked down to see he was stuck it the floor which had collapsed. "Jinx..." He gulped. Suddenly, the witch appeared in front of him.  
"Whoops. Did I do that?" She asked, smirking evily.  
"Jinx, look, please...I..." Flash stuttered.  
"Shut up. I can't believe you! Did you really think that we wouldn't find out!? Erugh. The whole reason I joined the titans is cos of you. I trusted you." Jinx fought. After a few sighs, she looked down into his crystal eyes, "I just have one question..."  
"Shoot." Flash said, quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Jinx...I seriously have no idea. I really had no intention of spying on you but yannoe...guys instinct. Heh. Anyway. I'm really really sorry." Flash finsihed, honestly apoligetic.  
"Hmph. Alright." She said. She clicked her fingers and Flash was released. He stood up and took her slim chin into his hands and kissed her on the lips, meaningfully.  
"Mnph!" Jinx said from shock but let that slip away as she placed hand on his cheek. Finally, they broke apart and Jinx grinned wickedly.  
"Hm...Looks like my luck is changing." She smiled and hugged Kid Flash.

Beastboy shook his head from his daze. He couldn't remember where he was at first. He flickered his eyes and saw he was in a dark room, with ugly faces and statues and masses of books and candles, purple of colour and unlit.  
Beastboy gulped as he scanned his surroundings, knowing exactly where he was and what had happened. He stood up and looked around, his back to the door.  
"Ra..Raven?" he asked to the closing darkness which was threatening to suffocate him, then and there.  
"Raven. A..Are you here?" He stuttered, becoming uneasy from the silence. He stayed quiet. He sighed.

"Hello, Beastboy." Came a dark voice. Beastboy gave an eep and turned to see Raven rising from below the floor as she phased.  
"Agh! Raven! Look, heh, I know your mad-" He began but Raven's chuckle cut him off. Her sinister laugh, caused him to shudder.  
"Ha, mad? Oh no, Beastboy, Im not mad...I am furious!" She seethed, her eyes glowing the oh so familiar white.  
"EEP!" He sqeaked as a lamp was thrown out of nowhere towards him. He luckily ducked but he was so scared right now.  
"How could you!?" She hissed, throwing a book at him.  
"We trust you for years and you go and do this!?" She bit out, throwing a statue.  
"This is a new low, even for you, Beastboy!" She said, coldly. She lastly threw a picture frame, which evidently, like the other objects, he ducked from. The frame hit the wall and the glass smashed and the picture fell to the floor. Raven gasped and grumbled as she darted threw the air over to the shrads. She picked up the picture and held it in her palm.  
"Wha..What's that?" Beastboy prompted, glancing over her shoulder. She turned around and although her face obviously said hate right now, it was also slightly soft.  
He took the picture from her and smiled.  
"Hey. When was this? Rae. Your actually smiling." Beastboy chuckled. Raven turned away and pulled her hood up. The picture was blurred sligtly but Beastboy noted it was of himself hugging Raven and although she looked slightly annoyed, she was true, smiling. He set it down on her table and went over to Raven, who was now clearing up the statue.  
"Rae? Raven?" He asked, quietly.  
"What?" She answered, bitterly.  
"I know I never said it but...I'm sorry." Beastboy said, Raven turned and opened her mouth to speak but Beastboy stopped her, "and I don't mean for spying. I mean for everything. All the pranks and critisism and little comments. I guess I need to think before I talk, huh?"  
"Just a little." Raven blurted.  
"So...friends?" He asked, hopeful.  
"I guess..." Raven replied. She felt so akward the fact, beastboy knew she had a crush on him. But, she had no idea if he felt even remotely the same way!  
"Raven?" Beastboy asked, blushing slightly.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I try something?"  
"uhm. Sure? But what are you gonna-mnph." She trailed off as Beastboy's lips connected with her own.

Raven blinked twice as this strange feeling zapped her. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into peace. She rested a hand on Beastboy's shoulder and kissed him back, which surprised Beastboy a huge deal. A feeling which seemed to resemble to bliss ran through her small figure as the kiss seeped.

They eventually broke apart, both gasping. Beastboy grinned and flexed his muscles and looked at her, "So, Rae. What makes you like me, huh? The ears or the guns?" He smirked.  
"Guns? Seem more like small pistols to me..." She replied, smirking. Beastboy laughed and placed an arm around her shoulder, "I like your humour, Rae." He whispered into her dark amethyst locks...

-

Starfire stood by the window, gazing out of it, absent mindedly. She was watching the moon as it engulfed the entire city and was complemented by the stars which just added to the amazing sight before her. She breathed slowly. She was angry, confused and hurt. But most of all she was hurt. She expected this sort of behaviour from Cyborg and Beastboy but not Robin. Not her Robin.  
Her peace and quiet fizzled away by a young boy's voice which echoed through her head, but she didn't want to turn to see his gorgeous face. She didn't want to. Not yet.

"Star?" Robin whispered. He got to his feet and stood behind her. He wanted to get closer to her and hold her close and never let her go. He wanted to stare into those alluring emerald eyes which he had fallen for the first day he met her. He wanted to play with strands of her scarlett locks, absent mindedlessly, like he had no care in the world. But first, first he had to explain. Or at least, try to...

"Starfire?" He asked again. He strecthed out and took a risk but gently laying a hand on her forearm. She suddenly stiffend and shrunk away from his touch.  
"Do not touch me." She warned in a tone which Robin was shocked by. He had never heard that tone and didn't like it one bit.

"Star..." He whined quietly, ((Like when he gets told he cant go to her wedding in episode Betrothed and then he gets taken away by some guard. . Lol x))

"You have been so disloyal! How could you!? I thought we were the best friends! You do not deserve my trust! Urgh! You are a...a...GLAPNARK SHROUPLETON!" She seethed, still not turning from the window. Robin was shocked but knew she was right. She let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Ohh. Please. Forgive me, Robin. I did not mean those words-" She said, quietly but stopped when she heard Robin groan.  
"Starfire. Why do you have to be so apolligetic. I'm the one who is supposed to be saying sorry." He half chuckled.  
"Please. I just wish to know. Why?" She asked, with all the emotion she currently had left.  
"I..I don't know. But I really am sorry, Star. I really didn't want to but, I kinda gave in to peer preasure. Yannoe, Boyish temptations, heh." Robin said, sheepishly.  
Starfire opened the window and flew out and up to the roof. Robin sighed and muttered, "Damnit."  
He closed the window and rushed up to the roo where Starfire was sitting perfectly on the edge, her auburn hair fluttering carelessly in the crisp, icy breeze. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chin and her arms wrapped around herself. She sniffed a little too loud and so Robin strode over to her and sat next to her.  
"Starfire? Please. Please, talk to me." He pleaded. She didn't move an inch and simply looked ahead.  
"What is there to talk about? You were very dishonest. I...Hmm." Starfire couldn't find a way to end that sentence.  
"Star? Look at me, star..." He said, softly. She turned her head towards him slowly and looked at him. Her eyes were dull with unhappiness and confusion.  
"Star. Look, I know what we did was bad and we..I shouldn't have. If I could go back in time and change my decision, I would. I promise you. I really am sorry Star." He said just above a whisper. Starfire slowly broke into a small smile and her eyes shimmered with their usual happy glow.  
"You are forgiven, friend Robin." She approved. Robin smiled shyly back but felt a wave of confidence wash over him, he held his arms out for her to hug him.  
"So...Do I get a hug?" He asked, grinning.  
"Of course." She giggled, snuggling into his arms. He embraced her tightly, making sure she was really there. He leaned his head against hers and he was able to smell her hair. She smelled so good. Like a mix of coconut and chocolate. It was strangely undescribable but he found it amazing anyways.  
Robin thought for a moment and wanted to take things a little differently. He didn't want to be exactly where he began after this whole thing.  
"Star?" he mumbled.  
"Hmm?" She buzzed, as she pulled away from the hug to look at him.  
"Well...You know how you said you have a crush on...achem...me?" He blushed a light pink. Starfire let out a small eep and then her cheeks flooded with the colour red.  
"Uh...yes?" She whispered.  
"Well, I wanted you to know that I don't have a crush on you..." He began. Starfire whimpered slightly and looked down, "Oh." She whispered, feeling foolish.  
"Star. I know I dont have a crush on you because I..I think that...I...love you..." He sqeaked. Starfire shot her head back up and looked at him deeply, her eyes wide, "You...love...me?" She whispered.  
"Yeah. And I totally understand if you don't feel the same but, I just..." He trailed off.  
"Robin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, also." She smiled, blushing. He stared straight into her giant pools of green and inched his face closer to hers. She knew where he was going with this and happily obliged him. She sank closer and finally, their lips met.

Pure happiness soared in both of the titans. Starfire was so joyful that she began to float, which Robin recognised and, without breaking the kiss, gently grabbed her waist and pulled her back down to him, placing her on his lap. Noting, his arms were snkaed around her waist, Starfire slid her arms up around his neck. Eventually, they broke apart needing air. Starfire glanced at Robin and something twinkled in her eyes and she whispered to him, "Sinif'yre."  
Robin eyed her for a minute, clearly confused, "Did you just speak tameranian?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"What...You said...Sinif'yre? What does that mean?"  
"I love you."  
"Hm. Sinif'yre aswell." He smiled and she gasped as she looked at a specific Star in the sky.  
"Oh x'hal! Robin! Look! That is my favourite star. It sounds silly, but I named it." she said, bubbly.  
"That isn't silly, Star. What did you name it?"  
"Mar'i." She said, shyly.  
"That's a really nice name, actually, Star."  
"Do you have a favourite, Star, Robin?"  
"Yep. She's right here." He replied, kissing her cheek whilst Starfire giggled, merrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin shivered as he sat there with Starfire.  
"We should go back inside, you know. It's getting cold." Robin Acknoledged. Starfire smiled and stood up, Robin automatically took her hand and began leading her down the stairs. In the Ops room, they found Kid Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, Argent, Bumblebee, Speedy, Kole and Jericho sitting cosy on the sofa.  
"Wow. I see me and Star aren't the only ones who have become an item, i guess." Robin said, eyeing everyone.  
"Well, almost everyone. We don't know about Raven and Beastboy yet." Speedy answered.  
"I doubt that they'll..." Jinx began but was cut short when Raven and Beastboy entered the Ops room, hands joined. "Wow. You were way off, Jinx." Kid Flash said.  
"Uh. Hi?" Raven muttered, hating the fact everyone was staring.  
"Uhm. Should we do something, guys?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Oh Yes! Friends, please. Let us watch a movie. There is one of the horror films. Oh..I do not like horrors so much..." Starfire noted. Robin squeezed her hand,  
"Yeah, but you have me to protect you." Robin assured her, making Starfire giggle. They all sat on the sofa entranced within the film.  
Speedy Sat at the very edge, with Argent just as excited, sitting beside him. Next to Argent, Cyborg was holding Bee around the shoulders as she held up a hand to her eyes, trying not to watch. Jericho sat next, with Kole practically in his lap. Then, Jinx was sitting there looking, bored and Kid Flash was the one who was flinching at the film, which Jinx muttered and shook her head. Then, there was Beastboy cheering on the film with Raven next to him, hood up, reading but occasionally looking up at the screen. Robin sat at the end with Starfire beside him. She was holding his cape up to her face. As blood splashed across the camera, Starfire jumped and whimpered, letting go of the cape and sheilding her eyes with her hands. Robin smiled, knowingly at her and wrapped his arms around his precious Star, hugging her close. She smiled against his chest and Robin leaned close to her ear and smiled, "Sinif'yre Starfire." he whispered, happily.  
"Sinif'yre Robin." She giggled. They all fell asleep happily in eachother's arms. At around 3:30am, Robin flickered his eyes slightly and awoke, he noticed when he moved he woke his girl.  
"Oh, Sorry Star." He yawned.  
"It is alright, Robin. I am very tired anyways so it should not be difficult to get back to sleep." She replied, snuggling against him. He unclipped his cape and wrapped it around them both.  
"Hey Star?" He asked, quietly.  
"Yes?" She yawned.  
"Im glad you had a sleepover, after all."  
"Me too, Robin...Me tooo." She yawned and she nestled happily back into sleep with Robin following her act, very quickly...


End file.
